Secrets
by CrimsonRainsChronicals
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and the worst thing is having them found out. Alfred is about ready to learn if it would've been better having everything hidden, or that having a certain Russian messing it all up was actually a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Oh lord it's my first fanfic in a long time D: be nice please~ xD Oh and Russia says 'Amerika' due to his accent I saw it somewhere and really liked it - i don't remember where though.

**Warnings(for this chapter): **genderbending and under-aged drinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's charaters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is 3

* * *

The meeting was dead boring as usual. I watched as Arthur and Francis bickered back and forth. They acted so much like an old married couple that it wasn't even funny. Twirling a piece of hair I just laid on the table zoning out into my own little world. My head resting upon my one shoulder and the other stretched across the table.

"Alfred you twit! Don't fall asleep in the middle of conference – it's rude,"England snarled.

I gave an unintelligent grunt and closed my eyes.

"Arthur mon ami, be nice to cher America~" cooed France.

"Oh shut up you bloody frog!"

France frowned,"Mes Arthur that isn't very nice."

"I'll show you nice!

And they started arguing all over again.

I was just about to fall asleep till I felt a poke on my shoulder. Whining I tried to shoo away whoever it was with my hand. Another poke. Okay really, the person disturbing _my_ sleep – was gonna pay.

"What'da you want!" I shouted whirling around.

"Evening, comrade~"

I should of known.

"Yes, Russia?"

"да?"

"...what do you need,Russia?"

He smiled,"Just wanted to speak with my comrade, да Amerika?"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

My eyes began to close again till I felt another poke. Oh Braginski your a dead man.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I growled turning around to glare at the older man.

"Ah~ Your awake now,да ?"

I frowned,"Unfortunately."

"You come with me for a chat, да comrade?"

"I'd rather sleep really."

He grinned,"That was not a question, Amerika."

I started at him. Russia could be a creepy,deranged,terrifying freak when he wanted too. When this happens, it is usually best to go along with what he wants. _Usually. _Unless he is all 'be one with me' – then you book it.

"Um...where would we be going?"

Suddenly Russia grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. Or more correctly described dragged me – skipping out the door. The man is the definition of weird I tell you. As we exited the building he pushed me into a car; then slid in beside me.

"Russia." I tried again.

He shoved a finger to my face,"Shush Amerika."

My eyes narrowed – no one told Alfred F. Jones to shush! I am America – a powerful nation – not some child to be bossed around.

"You did not ju-" before I finished a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sh!"

I wiggled trying to pry his hands from my face as he told directions to the driver. After a while he released and let me go – wait no – Russia got tired from upholding my amazing strength – um yeah...that's it.

"Finally!" I gasped for breath. "What were you doing, trying to kill me?"

"Nyet. Though I might if you don't remain quiet, да?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to the window attempting to figure out where we were. Nothing really looked familiar to me, and it wasn't like I could asked – seeing how I'm stuck with a crazy Russian. Slowly I began to drift off, I've been doing that a lot lately. Watching building after building blur past could get dreadfully boring, why do people like to drive again?

"We are here, да~"

Why god, why? I groaned as he practically pushed me out the door and into some building. There were flashing lights from every corner. Music blasted from above and many people ran around nosily. It

took a moment for my brain to process, but I knew exactly where we were.

"Russia."

"да?"

"This is a bar," I told him.

He smiled,"да, I know."

"I'm nineteen."

"And?"

I sighed turning to face him,"I'm not old enough to drink yet you stupid commie!"

"They don't know that."

My eye twitched. Stupid. Stubborn. Russian.

He walked along disappearing into some room.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I whined running after him.

I bumped into a few people mumbling apologies as I went. Soon I found the door that he entered and reached for the handle. Quickly I followed only to collide with some huge object, which caused me to fall back onto my butt.

"Be more careful, Amerika."

I pouted, checks flushed red,"W-well maybe if your fat butt wasn't in the way!"

"You ran into my chest," he pointed out."Besides, how would you know my butt is 'fat'?"

"I-I-I – that's not the point!" I stammered."Your fat anyways so you would _have_ to have a-"

"Amerika," he purred cutting me off.

"Um – yeah?"

He leaned in,"What we're saying?"

"Er...you're a perfectly fit person?"

Russia smiled ruffling my hair,"You're too kind, Alfred~"

I grunted as he walked away to sit in an old booth. The room was empty unlike the previous one before it.

"Why is it so..."

"It's used for business only, да?"

I blinked,"What are we doing then?"

"Why talking of course you silly American!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him. Russia began to poor drinks and handed one to me.

"I'm not-"

"Drink."

I began to sip at the beverage trying to ignore his heavy gaze. The guy needs to seriously learn how to take no for an answer. After I was half way done everything seemed to feel a little weird.

"Wha..." my tongue slipped."What is it?"

he was drinking out of a bottle already more than half way gone. As he pulled away the Russian gave the same old smile.

"Vodka of course, Amerika."

Groaning my head felt a little fuzzy when the whole glass was gone. He slowly poured some more into my glass until it was full once more.

"This is fun, да?"

"... да"

* * *

"S-Soooooo he s-sayss 'Americaaaa y-you're s-such a wanker!' what does t-that meannn a-a-anyways!" I shouted.

Russia nodded pouring a little more for me and drank a few cups full himself.

"H-he always t-treats me like a c-c-child!" I whimpered leaning against the other.

I felt an arm slip around my waist,"England can be a bit...sure of himself at times, да?"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm..." I grunted resting my head on his shoulder.

"Amerika~"

I giggled,"Wha?"

"Seems that you're a bit drunk, да?"

I grinned,"Maybe, I am."

Russia raised an eyebrow as I grew an inch from his face. I only smiled leaning to kiss him straight on the lips.

"You're...wasted, comrade."

"Bingo~"

* * *

My head throbbed soon as the light hit my eyes. Sitting up I notice once thing. It was really really cold. Why was it so cold? I looked down – oh – that's why.

"...wait."

I screamed.

"Something wrong, Amerika?"

"O-Of course something is wrong!" I howled. "Where are my clothes?"

He handed me wrinkled mess of a pile and quickly as possible I put them on.

"W-Why didn't you – you let me – why – ugh!"

Russia smiled brushing a few hairs from my face,"It is not proper to disturb a lady in her sleep"

I groaned burring my face. Sleep sounded so much better at the moment.

"Amerika~"he purred."Don't cry – I can keep a secret, да."

I sniffed,"Wasn't cryin'!"

He only smiled pulling me closer,"Oh course not."

"Clothes!" I squeaked pushing him away."Put some clothes on!"

He reached for the scattered outfit below," да, sorry."

I watched hi pull on some pants, quickly looking away when our eyes meet. Checking for all my clothes I grabbed the jacket laying on the floor holding it close to my chest.

"So..."I mumbled.

He looked at me, warping the scarf around his neck.

"да?"

"What'da you want..."

He titled his head,"I don't understand comrade."

"You said you would keep it a secret – what do you want!"

"Ah. Only one thing."

Oh lord what could he want, my mind was racing.

Weapons?

Land?

Money?

Or maybe even-

"A date."

I stared at him,"W-What?"

"Go on a date with me, да?"

"You gotta be..."I trailed off."Fine."

He giggled clapping his hands together,"Good, good Amerika!"

I knew I was so going to regret this later.

* * *

**AN:** Alright alright - how was it? Review please 3

Translations - in order(now please forgive if I'm wrong but these are from the internet and you can't really write countries without use a _little bit_ of their original language)

mon ami - my friend

cher - dear

Mes - my my

да - yes

Nyet - no


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Ughh the break didn't show up on the first chapter! Sorry about that...but if you didn't get it was right after Al said "Bingo~" Anyways - haha I got a chapter really fast - hm? Well that's because so many people have seemed to like this story! Sorry there isn't much plot-wise here but...I'll get to that eventually ;D Uhh what else was I gonna say? Oh - if you see chapter one poofing and blah blah that's because i'm trying to fix the break. OH...who knows how to do breaks because nothing is working and i have to put ugly bolded words I feel noob-ish here :C I ramble too much. Thanks again everyone who watched/review/favorited the story!

**Warnings:** fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here, slight cussing and uh thikn that's it c:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

After the little incident, Russia returned me home. Without giving any information about the...date...either. Really how does he expect me to be ready if I have no clue when it is? Whatever, he probably wants it that way.

I sighed staring at the TV screen. The bold words 'Game over' slapped right across it. Throwing the controller aside I moaned lay back. Everything was so frustrating, I couldn't even play a good game.

"What mess am I getting into Tony?"

The small grayish alien only looked up for a brief moment before returning to the kitchen.

"Toooooooonnyyyyyyy!" I whined.

After a little bit persistent whimpering he came back sitting down next to me. I looked at him pouting, only receiving a blank stare.

"What should I do?" I sighed.

Tony merely pointed to the phone.

"What about it?"

He stood up grabbing the small black device and sat it on my stomach.

"Tony I don't-" he walked away before I finished.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Jumping up I quickly grabbed for the phone before it hit the floor. I began to chime again as I started at it.

"How did he..."I whispered."Oh well."

Clicking the small button I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello! Alfred F. Hones the hero here~ How may I save the day?" I chirped.

"Ah, hello comrade."

I froze,"O-Oh, hello Russia."

"Ivan."

I was scanning the room for Tony before he spoke,"Huh? Yeah I know your name Russia."

"I meant call me Ivan." he sighed.

I blinked,"I'm not sure that-"

"Oh but Amerika it will be quiet odd to people in public to use such names."

"Well...hey but you just called me America." I pointed out.

I refused to play any mind games with him here. If I had to call him by first name, then he had to for me!

"You must tell me your name if I were to call you by it."

Was Russia really that stupid?

"Alfred."

"You cannot have a boy's name silly Amerika," he giggled.

I groaned,"My name has always and will remain – Alfred."

"I don't understand."

I twitched resisting the urge to cuss out the stupid bastard. Breathing out I tried reminding myself it was only his mind games.

"From when I was raised till now everyone has thought I was boy – seeing that I got by Alfred."

"But don't you go into public as a women?"

I considered that for a moment,"Not often...but yes."

"Then what do you go by?"

"Amelia."

He laughed,"There we go you silly girl."

I groaned,"Russia!"

"Ivan."

"...Ivan,"I muttered. "What do you need?"

"I will pick you up at five on Saturday."

My finger twitched,"You know – what if I had plans then?"

"But you don't."

"What if I did?"

"But you don't," he repeated.

My eyes followed to a pen and then my calendar as we spoke,"I was speaking hypothetically."

"да, and I was stating facts."

Picking up the small tool I scribbled down the date and time,"The point is Russia - I mean Ivan, that you should ask about times before you set things up."

"I shall ask next time then,да?" he giggled.

I hummed in argument before fully processing what he just said. Next time?

"Um Ivan-" I began.

"I'll see you in a couple days then Amerika, до свидания~"

"Wa-" the line went dead.

I groaned setting the phone down back onto the receiver. Dragging myself over to the coach I fell back and reached for a pillow – hugging it to my chest. I listened as I heard a click on the table. Tony had sat down a cup and wondered back off.

"Thanks!" I called out to him.

Picking the china up I sipped at it before closing my eyes. Two days before I going on a date with Russia. Russia as in the – crazy, pipe loving, creeper, 'become one with me' freak. Dear god, what have I done to deserve this?

****~BREAK~**  
**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh..."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Tony get the phone!"

_Ring Ring Ring_

I snarled sitting up and grabbed the phone,"What?"

_Ring Ring Ring_

I looked at the phone, it wasn't making any noise.

"Alfred you bloody brat, get your arse out here and answer the door!"

As I put the phone down and went to get the door I was stopped by Tony.

"What, Tony? Oh!" I looked down at my clothes.

That would most defiantly give Arthur a heart attack. Looking at Tony he seemed to be glaring at the door.

"Well I should go...yeah."

Turning around I ran up staires to the bathroom.

"Get the door Tony – and make some tea!"

I only heard a muffled reply which sounded like 'fucking limey.'

"Hey! Be nice too!" I called after him.

Quickly I shut the door and grabbed some clothes. After putting on an extremely baggy white shirt and pulling on my bombers jacket, I looked for some hair clips. Quickly as possible I tried to hide all extra hair and gave myself a more boyish style. It isn't hard seeing that my hair is barley shoulder length and really light when it's down completely anyways.

Walking out the door I headed downstairs to see England and Tony in the kitchen. Though they seemed to have some kind of staring contest. Walking in the door way their attention went to me.

"There you are you twit! Take all day will you?"

I whined from his tone,"Oh come on Iggy~"

"Don't call me that you bloody twit!"

I snorted,"Then don't call me a twit!"

He huffed and looked back to inspecting a cup of tea I'm figuring Tony made.

"It's not poisoned Arthur."

He looked at me as if I was crazy,"How should you know?"

"I told him to be nice!"

"That makes me feel so much better Alfred."

I grinned,"Of course it should."

England snorted before swirling the tea around once more.

"It won't bite, Iggy~"

"Stop calling me that already," he grumbled.

I stuck out my tongue in response and flopped down onto a chair. The table bounced and Arthur yelled at me for some 'manners' thing – not that I care. After ignoring him I turned Tony bugging him until he agreed to start making me a sandwich. Looking back I saw England drinking some of tea.

"Haha! See your not dead!" I giggled.

He gave me a looked and shook his head,"Your such a child."

I huffed and poke him in the side,"Settle down old man! Now what do I hold the pleasure of having you in my home?"

"There was some meeting going on between us – well our bosses really – and I decided to stop in and make sure you haven't killed yourself or something."

"Oh how nice of you Iggy wait- there is a meeting?" I asked.

He set the cup down,"Yes Alfred."

"Why does no one tell me anything!"

Arthur grumbled,"I don't blame them."

"Hey! That is not nice, Iggy~" I whined.

* * *

**AN:** Review review review - pass the story around - the more stuff i get the more hyped up about writing this story!

Translations - in order(now please forgive if I'm wrong but these are from the internet and you can't really write countries without use a _little bit_ of their original language)

да - yes (seriously you people should know this one - but I'm putting it up just in case!)

до свидания - goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'M SO SORRY! D: Long time till an update T.T Every time I would get ready to write this I would get distracted by something. I'm the type of person where you could talking me about a life and death situation and once second you would have my full attention and the next i would be all "ohhh butterfly *follows*" Soo you might wanna get use to the weird updating patterns.

**Warnings:** fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

I was about to say something but Tony had set down a sandwich in front of me. With that all thoughts about _anything –_ but – food, were forgotten. Biting into it I devoured half within a few moments which, led to more of Iggy's weird looks and grumbling about boring things revolving around my eating habits. He sighed after getting that I wasn't understanding a word he said and sipped more at the tea. For a moment his mouth opened as if to say something but he quickly closed and looked away.

"Mmm?" I tried getting his attention while licking some ketchup off my hands.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head,"Really Alfred – you eat like there is no tomorrow. That, and you treat food with more respect than you do people!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I titled my head.

"Never mind."

Frowning I kicked him gently in the leg,"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong you git!"

I sighed after finishing my snack,"Arthur."

We had a stare down into he finally gave in and broke away.

"What happened," Iggy asked.

"Huh?"

He looked at the table tilting the now empty cup,"After you left the meeting with..."

"Oh."

_Well he ended up getting me drunk._

I shrugged,"Nothing much."

_And we slept together._

"Alfred – don't lie."

_Not to mention he found out I was a girl._

"Really! Nothing...important."

_But you don't know I'm a girl either._

"You're sure?"

_Hell no – I have to go a date with the guy._

I gave an exaggerated sigh,"Yes, Iggy~!"

_Hell no._

He frowned, eyes narrowed,"You shouldn't trust him. He's dangerous – crazy."

_I don't think anyone needs reminded that._

"Arthur I know – I know – but nothing happened! Now stop being all parental on me!"

England still sat there waiting for a more detailed explanation.

I huffed," We had a few drinks – the worst I got was a _headache_ – nothing traumatizing."

_Actually I'm surprised I'm **not** traumatized,_

"I just worry about you sometimes Alfred," he grumbled not looking me in the eye.

I smiled,"Please England – I'm a big boy now!"

_Or girl._

"Oh shut up you wanker!"

_And I'm in the clear._

I grinned,"Love you too Iggy~!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Picking up the empty cup I looked at him,"More tea?"

"No thanks."

As I walked over to the fridge I tossed the empty cup into the sink and grabbed a can of coke. England had stood up at the moment and pulled his jacket back on.

"You're leaving already?" I asked trying to hide the disappointed tone.

Fiddling with his tie and giving a quick tug on his jacket, he answered,"Yes I must be on my way."

"Alright."

As he pushed the chair in I followed him to the door. Arthur looked back at me before turning and walking outside onto the lawn.

"Bye, Iggy! Make sure to come over again sometime soon!"

England waved as he continued to walk and slowly disappeared out of sight. With a sigh I shut the door and made my way back to the living room. Peaking into the kitchen I noticed Tony washing the few dishes and placing them in their desired drawer.

"Hey, Tony~!"

He looked up while placing the last plate in the cabinet.

"Wanna play some video games?"

He strolled out and followed me to the TV set. Pressing the power button I grabbed both controllers and handed one to him.

"Fun time~"I grinned.

Clicking buttons quickly, I leaned closer staring at the screen. After a little while I noticed that we both low on HP and huffed trying to kill him off while I could. Though within a few moments my side of the screen went black.

"Wait – TONY!" I whined,"You killed me!"

My companion gave a shrug and started a new round. I groaned and went back to pressing madly at the control buttons.

"Ha! I'm gonna get this one!"

He made no comment, and I looked back at the screen only to throw down my controller.

"T-O-N-Y! Stop killing me!" I shrieked.

* * *

After a while I gave up on playing games with Tony and was laying face down on the couch. I couldn't help thinking about what could of happened if I told Iggy. Of course there was always that fact that I would've had to explain how I was a really a girl. Which would of probably given him a heart attack, and I really didn't want to cause that. Then if he didn't have a heart attack there would have been the whole 'how the hell didn't I notice that' depressing attitude. Groaning I pushed my face deeper into the cushions.

_What the hell am I suppose to do?_

"Looks like someone needs a little help from the awesome me!"

_Oh fuck no._

"Go away, Gilbert!" I snarled pushing my face deeper into the couch.

"Don't be all uncool America! Now come on and enlighten me with your problems – I'm bored."

I huffed looking up to glare at him,"Do you even know what enlighten – means?"

"W-well...yeah!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"It means...to...enlighten."

I snorted,"Oh that makes so much sense."

"Haha, I know right?" He grinned.

The small yellow bird on his shoulder gave a chirp.

"Gilbird thinks so too!"

I rolled my eyes before re-burring my face,"Now please fuck off – I'm busy sulking."

"Hey! That's a very good host attitude there America." he complained jabbing me in the side.

I slapped his hand away,"Uh,yeah it is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh! I said _please_."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes. Yes, I believe I did."

"Liar."

"You're the liar."

"You did _not _just call the awesome that is I a liar!"

"Of course I did."

I dodged the punch that bolted toward my face.

"At lest I'm not a fat ass!"

I twitched,"Say what?"

"Fat. Ass."

I growled tackling him down the floor. I swung punches at him and he did the same as we broke several house hold items along in the process. Kicking him the gut I stumbled back leaning on the living room wall. Prussia growled jumping for me and I closed my eyes but nothing happened. Opening them I saw Germany holding Prussia back by the shirt.

"Boo! Interference!" I whined.

Gilbert thrashed in his hold,"Let me go bruder!"

Germany gave me a look,"You don't care?"

"Uh, we do this like every week, where have you been?" I snorted.

His grip on Prussia lessened and I found myself tackled to the floor barley hearing the words,"Oh, my mistake."

Punching the albino in the jaw and kicked him off I replied,"Oh it's fine."

"Don't be so nice America." Gilbert grinned successfully pulling me into a head lock.

I elbowed him in the face,"That too nice for you?"

He snarled pushing my arm away and kicked my feet landing me onto my back. I whined cussing at him for a moment.

"Okay enough enough." I grumbled laying back – I was feeling really dizzy and tired all of a sudden.

"Hahaha and the awesome me wins again!"

I snorted,"Again? I won last time."

"Shut up!"

I looked at Germany giving him a thumbs up and only received a blank stare.

"Don't bother with west he doesn't approve of this stuff," Gilbert huffed crossing his arms.

I grinned,"Aw why not Germany?"

The younger brother frowned,"I just see as pointless – beside I don't like listening to the complaining every time he loses."

"What? I don't even lose!" Gilbert snapped,"Nor do I complain!"

Standing up I felt a bit light headed but ignored it,"What do you call this then?"

"Informing – really use your head America!"

I rolled my eyes and offered to get Germany a drink which he declined. Prussia then insisted on me getting him some alcohol and I replied _nicely _telling him to get it himself. He then 'informed' me for around five minutes before going downstairs to find a bottle. After he disappeared down into the basement I turned to his brother.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Making sure Gilbert doesn't kill himself."

I grinned,"Oh that must be fun at times."

Germany rubbed his temples,"You have no idea."

"I found it!" screeched the former nation charging into the living room with several bottles.

"How many did you get?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment,"Well I drank three down there and then grabbed two...or seven."

Germany gave a grunt of disapproval as Gilbert chugged another bottle. Sitting down on the couch I watched as Prussia began to mess around while his brother would be scolding every move. It was a pretty amusing evening and all my earlier thoughts were soon forgotten.

* * *

**AN:** Why Luddy and Gil? Well i don't want to get you all excited BUT my friend might be doing a version of this story more focused on them. So I'm trying to add scenes and situations which she can work off of. Well...please review and the next chapter will begin on the date - probably.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So so very easily distracted XD would you accept this sucky video i made as a peace offering? http :/www. youtube .com/watch?v= ygEtSfIPCYc *dies of the cheesyness* well i do SOMETHING with those 400 hetalia pictures i have saved on my computer xD Hmm what else - oh! My email is a big fat jerk and doesn't give me fanfiction stuff anymore - so i can't tell if i replied to your comment or not T.T for now on i'll be answering them in the AN though. Uhh Oh! My friend's username is Rosilyn so go stalk her down and demand her version of the fanfic - lol! No not really, she's a cranky old woman and would bite your head off...*coughs* Anyways. Uh I believed someone mentioned wanting Canada so - he's in here. THE DATE IS ONCE AGAIN PUSHED TO NEXT CHAPTER. Because i'm lazy, and got side tracked with the siblings being all sibling-ish. That's all i believe i have for now. Oh!

**She is not pregnant**..._yet._ It surprised me how many people thought she was. It's far far far farrrr too early for symptoms._  
_

**Warnings:** fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

I was lying on my bed, buried under numerous pillows and blankets. Gilbert and his brother had left later that night. Well, that wasn't exactly the case. Gilbert had passed out after throwing up from having too much alcohol and ended up having to be be dragged home by Germany. So it became pretty much boring after that, not the mention the killer headache I've head. I sighed and rolled over onto my back looking at the ceiling. I didn't want to think of the date that just lied hours ahead of me. What i really should be doing is trying to get some more sleep. The brothers had headed home around midnight and I fell asleep around one o'clock. With it being only 6 am at the moment, i knew i wouldn't get through the day unless i got some more sleep. But i couldn't sleep, because i couldn't stop thinking. God I'm such at mess at the times it wasn't funny. Looking over at the table I eyed the phone, maybe if I spoke to someone about all of this - got it off my chest - i could get some sleep. Snatching it quickly off the table I started pressing the familiar keys. Clicking the enter button i put the phone to my ear and listening to the bland tones play over and over.

"H-Hello? Who is this?"

"Hai Mattie!" I chirped.

I heard a grunt and crashed over the phone,"America? Really, come on. It's still early and - what did you do this time?"

"Can't I just want to speak to my favorite brother without being in trouble?"

"No." he answered bluntly.

"MATTIE~"

He sighed,"What...?"

"Is that a way to talk to your most awesome sister?"

"You're my only sister Alfred."

I whined,"Soooo? Your point?"

"Never mind. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk and stuff."

Canada replied,"And stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Look tell me what's bugging you, so I can get to bed."

"Nothing is bugging me! I just want to talk. About things. Involving Russia. And a date."I mumbled getting quieter with each sentence.

He became quiet,"Wait. Did i just hear the words 'Russia' and 'date'?"

"M-maybe?"

Canada groaned,"Oh for the love of...what in the world did you do, America?"

"Nothing Much really." I replied.

"Alfred."

"Hm?"

"Get to the point before I come over there, and I swear it won't be a happy visit." he growled.

I cringed,"Jesus Mattie, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, I just got bugged by a drunk Prussia about my annoying sister being uncool till some AM hour and then got called by said annoying sister just as I fell asleep!"

"...sorry, I'll just hang up and let you go to sleep." I mumbled hanging up before I got yelled at more.

Tossing the phone somewhere onto the bed I plummeted into the pillows and let out a scream.

"Now what am I gonna do," I moaned.

It's not like there was anyone else I could talk too. Well there was Mexico, but then again he wasn't really the person to talk to about problems. Shivering at the memories I immediately pushed that option aside. Sometime when I was thinking of options of people to talk to and the results I drifted into sleep once more.

* * *

Of course – by my luck – I didn't sleep for long. My head was practically spinning and my stomach make an unhappy growl. I trudged downstairs grumbling, but stopped soon as I smelt something.

"Is that...pancakes?"

Skipping the last few steps and landing on the ground with a thud I spun into the kitchen.

I grinned seeing another person there,"MATTIE!"

I squealed tackling my other twin to the ground.

"M-Maple! America?"

I stood up helping my brother back to his feet before tightly pulling him into another hug.

"Okay! Okay! It's nice to see you too." he sighed attempting to push me off.

I laughed letting him go,"I thought you were mad at me!"

"I wasn't, just tired," he grunted before going back to his cooking. "Anyways sorry for yelling."

I waved it off,"It's fine 'lil bro!"

"I'm older than you." Canada pointed out.

"No you're not."

He sighed,"Never mind America."

I peaked over his shoulder,"So when are the pancakes done?"

"When they get done." he replied.

I pouted,"You're no fun."

"You'll live,"Canada said after flipping another pancake.

I groaned and sat down at the table holding my head. For the next few minutes I watched my brother cook till he finally broke the silence.

"So, I here to get some answers America."

Whining I gave him the best puppy dog look I could,"But Mattttiieeeeeee~"

"Answers, or no pancakes for you."

I gasped,"Now that's just cruel!"

"I'm waiting."

"Fine," I sighed. "The short version. Went the meeting, got dragged off by Russia to a bar – got wasted – woke up uh...naked with the guy."

I heard the clank of metal,"AMERICA!"

"L-Let me finish!" I whimpered hiding behind the table. "So uh...where was I?"

Canada narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Well he said he wouldn't tell anyone if I went on a date, and I agreed?" I shrugged my shoulders.

He motioned for me to keep going.

"Got a call, set the date. Fell asleep, and then Iggy came over. After he left Prussia came over and we fought for a little while till his brother interrupted."

Matt rolled his eyes,"You two need to learn how to spend time together that doesn't include kicking or punching each other."

"But it's fun!" I protested.

"Whatever – go on."

I huffed,"After that he got drunk and went home and I fell asleep. Woke up a little later freaked over the date – called you and yeah you get the rest from there."

"Why do you always get into these messes?" my brother sighed.

I shrugged and eyed the pancakes he was cooking. Canada got the hint and set down a plate full covered in syrup.

"Yay! I love you Mattie~" I giggled digging in.

Eating quickly I jumped up to put my plate away but before I did everything flashed black and yelped falling backwards.

"A-Amercia!"

I groaned looking at Canada hovering over me,"Wha?"

He frowned looking at me weird,"Have you been feeling well?

"Uh...just a little dizzy and a few headaches."

He groaned rubbing his temples,"You idiot."

I blinked,"What?"

"You have a concision, America!"

"Again?"

"Yeah – what _what_?"

I yawned,"Oh it's just I seem to get them a lot after messing around with Prussia."

"Sis, you're are gonna be the death of me."

I grinned sheepishly, before he helped back to my feet. He led to me the couch telling me to lay down while he found the phone.

"Aw come on Matt, I don't need to go to the doctor~!"

He looked at me annoyed,"I'm still calling them."

I watched as he disappeared down the hall and turned to my clock. It was around noon which still left me a good amount of time before my date. So I would be fine if Canada wanted to be a mother hen for a little while. _Still._ I really hoped I didn't have to go to the doctor, sitting in a room for hours while some old guy scribble notes on a board and asking awkward questions really wasn't my thing.

* * *

**AN:** REVIEW PLZ! Oh and the concussion does have a purpose! You shall see...later~

PS If i ever stop being lazy with this fanfics I'll go in and rewrite chaps so they have more details - I just don't feel very...detaily lately.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I said i try - and I did. It took most the day but I got it. My friend Judy might start proof reading these stories for me - i don't know yet, we still need to talk it over. Anyways. This chapter explains a lot, and please note that this is _Amelia_ not Alfred - if you don't get what I mean by that - then ignore it. This explains a little more of her feelings and why she keeps some things hidden, and also has a nice-ish Russia - i think that would creep anyone out, but I like him this way sometimes.

**Warnings:** fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

Well it wasn't that bad. No it was, but it wasn't. Does that make sense? Probably not. Anyways, Mattie just got instructions what to do over the phone, since I've had this concussions so many times. It's not my fault I get them so easily, it's that stupid albino! Gilbert is the one that picks fights. I lost my track of thought - oh yeah concussion.

Matthew rambled about all this medical nonsense that I couldn't even understand, so I just nodded my head until he stopped talking. The only thing I got from it was before and after Rus- Ivan was over, I was suppose to sit around the house and not do anything dangerous. What's the fun in that? It made me wish Ivan was over sooner, and that's not a good thing.

So here I am, laying on the couch with nothing but a nagging brother over my head. Russia dude, get your ass over her please.

"And you should of been more careful in the first place," Matthew said _still_ going on about the concussion.

I nodded my head, not really even caring.

"Are you listening to a word I say, Amelia?"

I looked over at him,"Uh...do you want the truth or should I lie?"

Canada rolled his eyes and walked away to go to the kitchen.

I called after him,"Make me a sandwich!"

"Make your own sandwich!" he snarled.

I whined,"But Mattttieeeee, you're the one that said i couldn't do anything."

"I said anything _dangerous_!" Matthew snapped,"Make a sandwich isn't _**dangerous**_."

I pulled myself up off the sofa and started to walk over,"But you never know~"

"I know very well that it isn't, Amelia."

I huffed wrapping my arms around his shoulders,"But what if there is a monster in the refrigerator."

"Grow up sis,"Canada grumbled.

I hummed and hugged him closer,"You know you love me."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

I gasped,"Mattie! Don't be mean."

* * *

I turn to the clock the time 4:30pm starting back at me in a neon green hue.

I was debating on whether to count this as a blessing, or a lingering curse. Really I had no idea how this date was gonna go. No. Fucking. Clue. It would be good to get out of the house, but this was the same date I've been freaking out over. Groaning I turned over and buried my face in the cushions.

"What's the problem?" Canada asked from the chair across from me.

I sighed fidgeting,"Like you don't know."

"Shouldn't you change?" he hugged his bear closer.

"But Mattie! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I pouted.

My brother sneered,"A lot."

"Where did my sweet brother go?" I sighed.

He shrugged,"Left while he could – and I got stuck here."

"Wonderful," I said dryly running up the stairs to find some clothes.

Nosing around my room I looked for some more 'suitable' clothing. Not that I cared, but I guess it would be less suspicious if I did not wear my bomber's jacket. Yanking out a black skirt and dark blue shirt I began to painful process. Both were things I rarely wore. I tossed my jacket to the side and began to take my pants off. After I pulled the skirt up, I threw off my white undershirt and switched to the other more...flashy blue one.

Walking over to the mirror I quickly began to pull pins out of my hair that held it in a more boyish style. With them finally all out, I stared at the longer shoulder length hair for a moment before giving it a quick brush.

The next thing – makeup.

"Ugh, I hate this stuff," I growled digging through bags to find some blush. "Who wants a bunch of colored dirt on your face, anyways?"

I really had no experience with makeup. Just how to use all the basic stuff and that's it. And damn it Russia better be happy, because this whole dressing up thing was pissing me off. I grabbed my purse and shoved some money and both cellphones in it. I had one for nation related stuff, and the other for me personal shit. I did not need anyone butting into my life who should not be there. Maybe I should tell that to Russia.

I shook my head and walked down the stairs back to the living room. Kicking a few stray things sitting on the steps I jumped the last few and made a loud thud.

"Well?" I said looking at my brother.

He laughed,"You actually look like a girl for once."

"Don't tempt me to punch you," I snorted. "And don't expect to see me like this ever again either!"

He smirked,"Well, your date is here already."

"Wah?"

Canada looked up from picking up the fallen items,"Outside."

"S-Shit! How long?" I panicked.

"Not long he said to go out when you're ready."

I huffed and made my way to the door,"Bye – I guess."

"Have fun~"

I glared back,"Shut up."

_Well here goes my life._

Opening the door I stepped out on the poach. Russia was leaning against the car in his usual...clothing.

"So I dress up, but you didn't? Lame." I grunted.

He looked up,"Oh Amelia, you look lovely."

My face probably turned red, or at lest it felt that way,"Don't push it."

"Push what?" he grinned opening the door.

I glared at him stepping in the care,"You know what, Ruski."

The ride was dreadfully quiet it reminded me of – no bad, bad thoughts there. I had no clue where we were going, and that really didn't please me.

"So uh...Rus- Ivan." I said carefully.

"да?"

He was mainly focusing on the rode,"Well...uh where are we going anyways?"

"Out." I glared at this, so he continued,"It is nothing strange I assure you, I thought it would be best to take you somewhere you would enjoy."

I blushed again – this was not my day, heroes do not _blush_,"Oh...that's nice of you."

_Did I just call Russia, nice?_

He hummed, drumming his fingers on the wheel. I sighed, fidgeting this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ivan, is this necessary?" I whined.

"да."

His hands were covering my eyes, so I couldn't see a thing. The more he nudged me along, the more curious I got.

"Almost there," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered – from the cold of course, I was wearing a fricking skirt,"Uh...kay."

Finally Ivan lifted his hands, and rested them on my hips – which I choose to ignore out of generosity.

The place was fancy – not like the millions of dollars fancy – but old fashioned style. It looked exactly like how it was in the Victorian ages. The days when people were first moving here, a new land – freedom – peace – harmony.

"...wow," I whispered, but quickly attempted to cover it up. "Uh – yeah it's nice."

I tried to act unimpressed, I really did not want _Russia_ to know the stuff i liked. But the place was gorgeous, I missed the older ages something, no matter how much i said i didn't. I always yelled at Iggy for living in the past, maybe I was just mad because I still did too.

"You're brother mentioned you liking places such as this. It surprised me a bit, you didn't seem like the type," he chuckled.

_Damn it Mattie! When did you two talk ways?_

I looked at him from the corner of my eye,"And you also thought I was a boy for quite a long time – there are a lot of things you don't know."

Russia sighed,"да, Amelia – but maybe you could tell me tonight?"

"Maybe," I mumbled.

_Not a chance._  
Grabbing my hand he led me away to a room further in the restaurant. I smiled looking around, not that I let him see it. He pulled me down into a booth with him and small burrnett bounced over. She talked overly cheerful and handed us some menus. I scanned over it quickly, realizing where he took me.

"Really...?"

He looked up,"да, Amelia?"

"I didn't expect you to take me here," I frowned. "You always make comments about the food."

He shrugged,"I said I wanted to go somewhere you would like, remember?"

"I didn't really think McDonald – especially the Victorian one, how expensive was this? Not to mention there is no one here, you rented it out – didn't you?" I huffed straighting out my skirt.

He only smiled in returned and looked back at menu his nose crincking in what i guess disgust. We order our food and drinks a little later and watched the young waitress run off again.

"Amelia."

I looked up from my hands,"Yes?"

"Who else...knows?"

I blinked,"Wah?"

"Who else knows you're a woman," he restarted.

"Oh uh Matthew – but you know that," I replied.

"And Mexico," which made Russia give me a question look.

"Er...my presidents and states of course and you – duh." I rambled trying to think.

I paused," Oh yeah, Prussia and Liet – that's it."

"What about England and France, they are like your older brothers, да?"

I snorted,"If I told France it wouldn't be a secert, and Iggy is better off not knowing."

"That makes sense with France, but why does Prussia and Mexico know then, да? I don't see ho it would be better of England not to know etheir."

I bit my lip and fidgeted,"Prussia and Mexico just found because they're perverts – i didn't tell them. Gilber always insits on those stupid fights and Mexico well – let's skip that."

"What of Lithuania, and you didn't explain England."

Looking at my hands again I mumbled,"Well Liet stayed at my house for a while and kinda just...put it together."

"What of England, Amelia? You keep avoiding that answer," he pressed.

I groaned,"I don't know – alright? I'm just afri- unsure how he would react. I mean all growing up it was always men in charge – boys boys boys – and girls got stuck with the short end. It's been over 200 years and they still do!"

"It's gotten better thought, has it not?" he smiled.

Avoiding his gaze more I fidgeted,"Yes better – a _little_, besides it's what everyone has known for years, why change now?"

"Well, maybe some would enoy to know you, not the man you hide behind,"Russia mused.

I laughed darkly,"You think?"

"I do Amelia, there is not need to be afraid."

I turned to look at him now,"I'm not afraid."

"You are not?" he asked puzzled.

I shook my head laughing,"No, not afraid Ivan."

"Then what" Russia was frowning.

I laughed, it sounded so hollow,"I'm terrified...more than you can imagine."

I avoided him after that, I did not want to see his reaction. I did not want to say that in the first place. What made me so easily say things allowed to him I really don't know. I'm not fully sure when his hand wrapped around my mine either.

* * *

**AN:** Review please! I kinda liked the end...idk about everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Yeah I know - hi. It's been awhile. I'm sorry...I have pages and pages of this written (in the 30's actually) I just never got around to typing...sorry. Question though. As I've written in the pages and I will not change it - there is my friend's OC Mexico. I want you guys to read all the pages I'll have with him and by the end decided if you want him to have a major part in this story or not. I'll make a poll by the time i've typed up and submitted the chapters that already have him. Blah blah blah. Any preferable update days for you guys? I'm typing up more soon.

**Warnings:** fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

I sighed for about the millionth time in the last half hour. Well…not really - but _come on_ it felt that way! I mean for the past it's been: sit here, look at clock, and sigh. Matthew was probably on the same page I was; I could tell from the heated glares at the back of my head that I so carefully choose to blissfully 'not notice' and go on with my little routine. Shifting on the couch I tried to get conferable and bumped into my brother earning a few more irritated stares before I curled onto my side. Right now I really wanted to just _sleep_ but I was rudely awaken by _someone_ - glare glare at Mattie who glared back - who complained that I was sleeping the day away. Looking up at the clock it blinked mockingly at me and sighed again.

"Amelia!" he snapped throwing down the book he was reading.

I rolled onto my back setting my hands behind my head, "Yes~?"

"What is your problem? I swear if you huff or whine one more time I'll-" as he continued to rant and rave around I toned him out.

What you think that's mean? That's what everyone does to me. So bite it.

"Yeah, whatever Mattie." I muttered closing my eyes.

"Don't ignore me!" he shrieked - very womanly by the way - and threw the closest pillow at me.

I whined and flinched as it hit. Moodily I tossed it to the ground before getting hit by three others and proceeded to shove them off.

"Matthew - stop." I growled darkly.

He dropped the one and frown before cautiously walking over. "Sis what's the-"

"Nothing." I cut him off.

That got him in all 'I'm pissed off' mode again but it wasn't like I cared. Right now I felt terrible. Major headache, tried, nauseous and just everything you can think of. Ivan was intending to drag me out somewhere tonight and I felt like dying. Actually to be truthful I have been feeling like this for the past few weeks just not…as bad. I turned my head to see where my brother stormed off too, but I couldn't tell from where I was sitting.

"Mattie~?" I called.

There was a crash and bang from the kitchen, "_What_."

"N-Nevermind." I winced at the tone and curled my arms around myself.

Another smash and I jumped slightly. Okay I'll admit it - my brother and I are very bipolar people at times and don't even make exceptions for each other - but hey I'm a chick - I'm given that right by birth. He was a little too moody at times for a guy. I closed my eyes for a brief moment; taking his distraction for a chance to sleep. Who knows when Russia would be here, who knows when Canada would stop being prissy - who knows when I'll stop being prissy, who knows anything? I bit my lip and reopened my eyes.

Well thanks a lot brain there went my sleep. Shouldn't I stay positive? Or maybe at least _try_. America is suppose to be the hero and cheerful and…I groaned at the thoughts. Dear god I _hated_ being expected to be so perfect. Just a break would be nice but I get slapped around for suggesting that. England is always _'YOU HAVE IT EASY GIT STOP COMPLAINING_' and blahblahblahblah.

These past few weeks were pretty good. There was some ups and some downs. It was fine unless I had a headache or Ivan was persisting that I tell other nations I'm actually a girl. Sure he can sweet - yes kill me I am admitting to Russia being _sweet - _but he can't get some things through that thick stubborn head of his. He doesn't understand - just doesn't get it. What telling them would do. There is not reason for or why I should tell them. There was nothing good to come from it. Yes. I was so _sick_ of being Alfred but I'm not allowed to get what I want. I'm American. I do the good for my people - not for the good of _Amelia_. When pretending to be a boy I also had to act more obnoxious and stupid. Mattie says I still am - snarky Canada is snarky - but that's when he's mad at me. Now with Ivan it's nice to be myself with someone who I'm not really….related too. Sure Gilbert knows - but it's the same thing with him. Mexico and I are technically related and besides it's _Mexico_…ugh _Mexico. _He just does not count at because - _no _I have to stay away from bad thoughts.

So, Russia and I have hung out went for walks and stuff like that - he also keeps dragging me to those dates. The guys is real persistent with stuff. It seems every spare moment of his schedule the guy is pulling me into some restaurant or another scheme. How does he have time for paperwork? Paperwork…I looked over at my door to the office in my house - nope not going there brain, not right now. I'm surprised his boss is letting him off so much but then again…both our bosses have been trying to encourage friendship between us for a little while.

I grabbed the remote off the table and began to shift through the channels. In a bored moment I got up and rounded up all the pillows and few blankets to myself comfortable before sitting down again. There was nothing good on - figures. Matthew came back a little while later and sat on the chair next to the couch. He held the small polar bear cup in his arms and angrily stabbed at some pancakes. I wonder how much of a mess he made out there. My brother is all clean and tidy but knowing that he's mad at me the jerk probably left a huge mess for me.

"Matt…?" I said reluctantly.

He stabbed at another piece of defenseless fluffy syrup goodness, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or brush me off again? All I do is care and worry about you - and then get ignored or yelled at. You Don't notice me or even remember me half the time!"

"I'm sorry…"I sighed. "I'm just not feeling well and yah know…girls…mood swings and so on"

He set the fork down, "You're still not feeling well? I'm going to tell Ivan you can't go anywhere tonight…"

"Why~?" I whined.

Matthew looked for the phone, which should have been on the receiver - but it wasn't, "Because I know you won't call him off."

"Wah? Come on Mattie! If you tell him I'm sick he's gonna freak and I'll have to deal with a paranoid Russian _and _Canadian!" I moaned.

"And the paranoid Russian and Canadian are going to make sure some stupid American girl doesn't her herself!" he shot back.

I huffed crossing my arms childishly as he continued to look for the phone, "Fine! But I'm most certainly _not_ telling you where the phone is!"

He looked at me for a moment from the other side of the room where he was standing and walked over to the couch. Matthew held out his hand; expecting something.

"Give."

"Give what?" I blinked back innocently.

His eyes narrowed, "You know what."

"Actually," I frowned looked sad at him. "I don't know what - would you mind telling me?"

"The phone!" he snapped.

I gasped, "The phone! But you never mentioned a _phone_ Mattie. What phone are we speaking of?"

"The one we were just talking about," Canada growled through his teeth.

"Oh…that phone." I mused looking away from him to the ceiling.

He waited for a moment and then caught on I wasn't going to say anything else, "Amelia."

"What is it my dear brother?" I smiled.

He clenched his fist, "The. _Phone_."

"What phone?"

Matthew stared at me before storming off. _I won._

"I'm going to call him on my cell phone."

_Shit_. I glared at the table intently before reaching between the couch cushions and pulling out the phone.

"Come and get the stupid phone you jerk!" I snapped.

My brother returned, grinning, and took it from my hands. I snarled and re-crossed my arms as he began to press the keys for Ivan's number. As Canada put the phone to his hear, he turned to me.

"I don't even have my cellphone on me you know~" He said.

"What!"

Matthew ignored me and turn his attention to the phone, "Ah yes hello Ivan. I was calling about - it's Canada. Can-a-da. No Ivan - Canada! Yes…thank you. Anyways I was calling about my little sister. I don't think she should go anywhere tonight - she's sick. …Oh. Really? Well. Yeah you can come over and probably stay too. Well, she shouldn't mind too much. _Don't try anything funny though_. Yes…well…we will see you soon that. You're welcome Ru- ….it's Canada, Ivan, **Canada**."

I looked up at him, "So…?"

"It seems that Russia's boss would like him to spend a month or so in America." He shrugged.

"A month." I blinked. "Month…?"

"Well he has been here constantly for the past three almost four weeks so I don't see what difference it makes. I already told him he could stay here - you don't care, right?"

A month with Russia.

An entire month with Russia - at my house.

Only a few rooms away.

Though Ivan could nice. But he's still _Russia._ Russia would be staying here. Russia who would be in my house. For a month. He's bad as Francis you know…when it comes too…but.

"No…that's fine." I said quietly.

Then again it was Ivan - who I've been getting close too for the past weeks. I could survive a month. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Seeing that he'll be here for a while," Canada mused breaking my thoughts, "and I have a meeting this week - I'll be leaving soon. Be sure to be _careful_. You're sick Amelia."

Wait. Sick. Crazy, possessive ,sweet-but-creepy Russia knows I'm sick. Well this will be…I really don't know. But the good side of this went out the window and fast. I sighed burring my face into my hands. My brother looked over at me worriedly.

"Amelia?" he asked.

I waved him off, "I'm fine. Really - I'm fine."

Matthew continued to look questionably at me, "Do you want me to pick up a hamburger or-"

"No," I said before he could continue. "I really don't think my stomach could handle anything right now. "

Canada paused; thinking for a moment, "Define sick."

"Huh?"

"How sick have you been - how long - details!" he demanded suddenly.

I jumped and whined, "I just wanna sleep!"

"Fine. ….fine. But I'm telling Russia to bug you about," he shook his head looking upset for some reason.

I wanted to protest but Matthew had already left the room quickly to pack before I had the chance. Maybe because he _knew _I would protest. Stupid Canadians. I grumbled laying back down and hugged a pillow to my chest. It would take Ivan some time to get here, and I could spend that time sleeping. Sleep sweet sleep. _Finally. _

_

* * *

_**AN:** Review please! I'll try and answer this time xD sorries...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Okay so i think our update day is gonna be Sunday! Since that will give me the whole weekend since i like to procrastinate. Mexico appears in this chapter and you'll get all the wonders he comes with. He actually belongs to my friend Lone Star Girl xD and was just suppose to make a brief appearance but it turned a lot big since he's fun to write. Now before i actually _looked_ a Mexican and Russian relations i wrote this so...I'm sorry if there bickerish rivalry offends anyone. I just wanted someone to give Ivan a hard time before England finds out - but first Iggy must find out America is a chick so...it was gonna take a while. Uhh yeah...*spaces out* there was probably more I was gonna say but I forget. OH YEAH. This is not edited again - sorry. My editor (lone star girl again) likes to not be on when i write this soo xD I can hit her at school if you want me too! :D

**Warnings:** OC!Mexico fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

_It was dark, everything was just…black. Or maybe there was something there - but I couldn't tell. It was like an abyss, an endless abyss. I shivered harshly when a chill slowly creped up my back and through my whole body. It was cold; it was nothing; I was just…alone. That one thought made me sick to my stomach - not the strange feeling I've had for a while but a sickness that burned. I breathed out and back up a little bit._

"_Hello?" I whisper tentatively._

_Of course there was no response my voice was too quiet to hear. Now there would be a scary thing to most nations - America being quiet. Normally I would snickered or laugh but the atmosphere of the place kept me froze. No one was there to hear it anyways. Why would it matter? This place felt so hopeless. Come on Allie - just wake up…just wake up._

But you heard it.

"_Well duh I…." I tailed off and turn in a circle. "…who."_

You are a lot more annoying than I thought…or maybe it's just more stupid.

_I tensed, "What! Wait…I said who! Who are you - hello name please?"_

Shut your trap.

"_Where are you! I don't wanna play games you jerk!" I screeched panicking my tone of voice was becoming high pitched._

I said quiet!

_I flinched back and looked from side to side. Come - be the hero! I can do this. I can find this…this…asshole._

Pathetic….really…you are.

_My temper boiled, "I'm giving you one last chance! No one messes with America!"_

Oh America. My bad it's _America_. The USA so brave and powerful and…_free_…the one no one stands up too.

"_That's right!" I grinned. "Now you understand."_

Alfred gets so much respect, but - what about _you_?

_I paled and spun around, "H-How?"_

You know what - now that I think about it, what would the others think of little Amelia?

"_They…they wouldn't anything! I…" My sentence trailed off._

Now you're lying to yourself dear. One day it's this and the next day it's that. They wouldn't think bad of you for lying to them for years? Even your own older brother…or father figure if you look at it that way.

_I cringed and bit my lip, "I…they shouldn't know but…I don't think that I would…I mean…Ivan…"_

Oh please! Are we forgetting this is Russia? The man who hates you? Who wanted to kill you? Who wished for your death? Had the nuclear weapons set up just oh so perfectly and with one little button could whip your existence within a flash. Yes…he is such a good friend. It's just for a trust.

"_I-It's not!" I protested the nagging _

Why doesn't that surprise me…you always did like him - didn't you? Some sort of high school crush? You basically drooled over him when the two of you were allies.

"_W-What?" I chocked. "I…no…well."_

You don't even know how to reply to that. Back then didn't you always insist that he was a 'good' guy - to the nations…your bosses…yourself? I wonder when that stopped exactly. Was it after he began-

"_Shut up!" I howled._

This is your downfall…and you're walking right into. But you don't care do you? The end of America…the great USA or maybe, maybe just you. Can personifications be replaced? Prussia exists without land to hold on too…maybe you could die with your people still living on.

"_Just shut up already you know nothing!" I screamed._

I know everything that will happen and so do you. It's all your thoughts….I'm just giving you a friendly reminder.

* * *

I woke up with a shriek flinging all the surrounding objects. One of the pillows flew into the lamp and it toppled over onto the floor with a crash. Sparkles flickered and glass lay splattered all over. The table was kicked over from my spasm and I sat there distressed. I gripped the nearest pillow and clawed into it bringing it to my chest tightly. Sniffling I whipped my cheek which was already with tears. I _hated _dreams. Why can't you sleep without dreaming? It would be some much more pleasant and calming. I almost always had nightmares, but they usually didn't shake me up this bad. Usually.

The room was dark since I crashed the only light source. Though there was a faint glow from the kitchen. I looked at the mess from the tablet. Various items were broken and damaged and then a small colorful paper caught my eye. I reached down to get and looked at the content. It was a note from Matt saying he left for the meeting back home and Ivan would arrive soon. Was it really that late? I didn't know I slept that long.

I looked up at the nearest window. The sky was dark and the moon gleamed behind a few fluffy clouds. I let the note fall back to the floor and sighed. I should probably get up and clean but…I just didn't want too. But I should. Standing up I was about to prepare for the little mission clean up! Or that's what I thought. Before I was off the coach a crash of nauseous hit me full blast and I fell back. Plan B? Well that would be more sleep, but remembering my last dream…sleep wasn't as appealing.

So I sat there thinking of something to do, until I head a car door slam outside. I look up eyeing the door and it opened a few moments as the light from the porch shined in.

"Well isn't this place a bit uh…"

I snorted, "Oh shut it Ivan-"

"You dare mistake me for that ruso basura mi amor!" He exclaimed.

I froze, "Wait…Alberto?"

"Who else mi querida Amelia~!" the Spanish man grinned.

"Go home Mexico!" I groaned.

He frowned and adjusted his hat, "But why? I came all the way here to protect you!"

"Protect? What the hell Mex? What in the world is there to protect me from!" I huffed irritated.

Tito looked surprised, "What you say? Why Por qué señor rusia!"

"Mex," I sighed. "Sí?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ivan was invited here if I invited him why would I need a body guard or protected from whatever?"

"Invited? He is dangerous! Why-"

I cut him off, "His boss wants him to say here in America for a month."

"Why not a hotel!" he threw his arms up in frustration.

"The house is big enough for plenty of people why-"

He screamed stop and rushed over to hug me, "He brain washed you, didn't he? Or or or he threatened you? Amelia please tell me if he threatened you!"

After that he started rambling in Spanish. I grumbled as he clung to me and I attempted trying to push him off with my hands.

"Matt was the one who told him he could stay!" I snapped and finally pulled from his grip.

"Canada? Why he - the traitor! No - no - an imposter!" Mexico claimed jumping to his feet.

I sighed and _tried_ to ignore him. The keyword - I tired, because he pulled me up saying something about a rescue mission. I didn't really catch much of it thanks to another random dizzy spell. I clung to him almost falling to my knees. Actually I did fall once he charged off. When I whined softly he came running back just as quick.

"Amelia?"

I groaned and held my head, " 'm fine 'm fine."

"Your speech is slurred." He decided to point out.

" 'eally?" I mumbled not caring that much and my vision slowly focused.

He started shouting off in a bunch of random Spanish again. I up and slumped in his arms. He was really _really_ warm. I think that's only thing Mexico is good for…

"What is going on here?" came a heavy accent.

I blinked and looked up, "Ivan? When did you…"

"Hijo de tu puta madre!" Mexico screeched and pulled me close as possible. "Alejarse de Rusia!"

"I just walked in," Russia replied ignoring the other man.

Alberto growled, "Well you can just walk right out."

"Mex!" I scolded him, eyes narrowed.

He looked at me unfazed, "It was just a suggestion."

"His boss wants him to spend time in the US - so he is staying here."

"You threatened her did you not?" Mexico snarled at the other.

"Nyet."

I fell as Mex jumped to his feet once more and started cuss at the other. I watched them bicker for a moment as Ivan became less and less calm with each reply. Within a few minutes Alberto was jumping around pointing fingers and speaking half English - half Spanish.

After I heard the first crash and the tiny start of 'kolkolkolkolkol' I tried to get their attention again, "Guys!"

"Da?"

"Sí amor?"

I gave Alberto a disapproving look for the add on, "Can you guys not trash my house anymore than it is?"

Ivan looked at Mexico and said, "If he can behave and stop acting childish."

"But you brain-"

"Shut up!" I screeched.

They both stared at me and I grumbled to myself using the couch to help myself up. Forcing my legs to move despite the spinning room I somehow stumbled into the kitchen and sat down. The two trailed behind me.

"Are you drunk?" Mex ask bluntly.

"…what?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're stumbling around and keep falling and you slur every now and then and the place is trash and-"

"I think she gets the point da?" Russia cut in.

I let my head hit the table, " 'oron 'm not drunk…just tried and dizzy and…whatever"

"I believe Matthew mentioned that she was sick over the phone," the Russian mused.

"No I'm not!" I said quickly; my head shooting uyp and then inviting a huge head ache.

As I whined and held it Alberto narrowed his eyes, "I definitely do not believe you Allie."

"Thanks." I growled as he put a hand on my forehead.

"You have too much pride for a woman!" he scolded. "You should let me-"

"I have to pretend to be a guy - some traits will slip in." I shot back.

Mexico huffed, "Sí but you do not have to pretend _now_. How long have you been sick?"

"Go home already," I swatted at his hand.

"So he," Alberto gestured back to Ivan - not so nicely, " is allowed to stay but not me!"

"Yup. Unless he annoys me too - than he can go stay at the hotel." I said warningly.

He was clinging to me again mumbling in Spanish.

"Mexico." Ivan said carefully.

The man's graze shot up and began waiting - slightly annoyed.

"Would you like to help me take Amelia to the hospital?"

When he squealed gibberish happily I realized what just happened.

"Russia you traitor!" I screamed trying to detach Mex from my waist - this was not a good time for inhuman strength to be acting up.

_But it's been acting up for weeks._ I shook my head pushing that haunt thought away it sound a lot like… He only smiled in return as Alberto scooped me up and was unaffected by my several hits and slaps to his face.

I kicked my legs, "Put me _down_ damn it!"

_

* * *

_**AN:** Have fun with the boys america! xD Review please~ :3 and how do you guys like Mexico so far?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** My editor is gone again! XD She's at a fake UN meeting for school...lucky bitch x.x /cough ANYWAYS. I forgot what i was going to put here so...ENJOY! Oh I call America's whale Mr. Whale because...because girls have to name everything okay! ..Sorry I'm hyper from too much coke - like 5 cans.

**Warnings:** OC!Mexico fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

I sat on the cold hospital table, _freezing _my butt off. Really I'm not kidding - it felt like Russia's winters on a table surface. Does that even make sense? Whatever close enough. Anyways, we had ended up taking Mexico's car seeing that Ivan had taken a cab. My car was…somewhere. Under super version. By my boss. _Not that I did anything stupid_. No not all. That guy _totally_ deserved it. I only scared him just enough to make sure he would never mess with me again. Stupid interns… We had a little ride and everything was sorted out. Even though the Prez didn't appreciate my methods.

It didn't take that long for us to get in since somehow I _magically_ obtained an appointment. Matthew you little _traitor, _you like to push your luck lately don't you? Once I get that car back I swear he's next on the list! I'm figuring he was also the one that called Mex. I had the most idiotic protective neighboring nations; why can't I be related to someone like Lithuania who knows how to give me _space_? Geez...I missed Toris hanging around all the time - it was so much fun with him at the house. I think Tony and Mr. Whale miss him too.

The thing with Mexico is when he and I first met it wasn't _that_ pretty. But we started to get along with time well...a lot of time but more _us_ than our bosses, and he got to be pretty clingy and emotional guy. Then a little while later he found out I was a chick and it got even _worse_. Now he's always sneaking into my house, meetings, using my stuff, and several others things I couldn't even begin to list them all. It's not that I don't like the guy and it's not like he is…completely…obsessive. His worrying just turns into stalking and...well. Okay.

_Maybe_ Mexico is at the thin line between obsessive and completely obsessive. People seem to think he's my Belarus - not really. First of all I am _not_ a sissy crybaby when he comes around - no offense Ivan but you really need to man up dude! (I've spent plenty of time with yours sister and I turned out fine! I'm not sure why she kept giving me those looks though and always acted weird when i turned around.) But Mexico is annoyingly controlling and seems to think I should just drop everything and let him handle it. I may be a girl but I am _not_ disabled. Oh and he asked to get married _once!_ I wish people would stop assuming he was always asking. Alberto learned from that _one_ time that is a was a god damn _no_. He learned by earning two black eyes and being pushed into a traffic zone. We are nations so it's not like he would died but only get slightly maimed…and get scars...lots of scars...but England pulled him out of the way! Jerk...

Another down side to Mexico though is he was kind of raised by the bad trio which meant pervert alert. But lately I think everyone is, just some are more…open - like France. You still need pepper spray if you're alone with him though. Lots of pepper spray. Maybe like _two liters _of pepper spray. When you're with France it's a whole swimming pool and that still doesn't chase him away but that's a different story. At the time moment Mexico was a bit preoccupied trying to chase Russia away.

I shifted on the table. I think my whole lower body was dead numb. Have I ever mentioned I _hated _the doctors? Because I do. They ran all these stupid tests and asked all these stupid uncomfortable/creepy questions. Both of the other nations were just standing there because people were too afraid to ask them to leave. Well, someone _attempted_ to tell Mex to leave once, but he started ranting and cussing them out in Spanish. I know Spanish actually. I know a lot of languages - but he fires it off so fast most the time I don't even know where to start translating it in my head. Not to mentioned the headache I had and I can't really process things beyond English when I wake up. I know Russian too_. Not that would even tell Ivan that. _Or anyone for that matter.

I waited for the nurse or doctor to return and watched Mexico and Russia stare each other down. No one really agrees with Russia knowing. Canada endures it quietly but I can feel him stare at me in a way that just says _be careful_, Gilbert is cussing at me, and Mexico keeps talking about 'removing' him. I try and reason with Alberto that removing Ivan wasn't easy as just burning Russia out of his map like he did. Why do people have to be crazy, and why can't I have a _girl_ to talk to once? Ivan does have that older sister though. Maybe I could ask him whether she could keep a secret or not. Now that I think about it…sometimes her and Matt hang out.

"Mrs. Jones!"

I blinked and looked around, "…wah?"

"I've been _trying_ to get your attention for a few minutes Mrs. Jones." the short brunette replied.

I grinned sheepishly, "Oh sorry.."

She didn't seem phased - I guess they would be use to it by now. I have a limited circle of doctors. One who are actually aware that I am a nation. They are very scolding and nosy people and kind of like Iggy, but with medical experiences and less eyebrows. Also non-poisonous food products…or I _hope_ on that one.

"Well. We have reviews everything. _Retried_ multiple times and didn't techniques but I just comes up the same," She sighed.

"What comes up the same?"

"You would think," she began, "since you're a nation…it wouldn't happen. It never has from our knowledge of course…we could try and contact some of the older nations and ask…"

I huffed annoyed by the useless information, "What is it!"

"Don't you think…" She glanced over at the corner, "that they should leave?"

"нет." Ivan growled immediately.

Then Mexico stomped his foot, "If _he_ gets to stay - then I am too!"

"Well, I don't think they are leaving," I shrugged and waited for answer.

She frowned and looked at the clipboard and then at me, "It appears that you're…expecting."

"Expecting….what?" I blinked.

The doctor sighed as I sat there confused. Then all of sudden Mexico was tackling Russia to the ground screaming in Spanish. I looked up even more confused and began to slowly translate the words In my head. It ended up being a lot of cuss words but I censored those out.

"How could you _censored-censored-censored_ do that her you _censored-censored _and you _censored _are going to regret that _censored-censored _when I _censored_ you in the _censored-censored-censored_!" He yelled half sobbed trying to strangle the other nation.

Ivan seemed to be confused and easily pushed him off, "How is that possible?"

The doctor shrugged, "We don't know. I was kind of hoping you might have an answer."

"Because you raped her!" Mexico shouted.

"Wait," I looked at him funny, "_Who_ did _what_ to _who_?"

Mexico seemed not to hear me and started rambling off again. I sat there out of the picture with everyone perfectly aware of the situation but me.

"Does _anyone_ want to fill me in?" I asked.

"That-"

"Without cussing please!" I shouted.

Mexico glared once last time and took a deep breath, "He…well…kind of…well...you...know..."

"No I don't know!" I snapped.

Mexico opened and closed his mouth, "As uh...your people would put it he uh... 'knocked you up'."

"…"

"How are you sure your positive it's me?" Ivan glared back.

"Are calling her a slut!" he challenged.

Russia sighed, "No, but you refer to so….friendly."

"Mexico never slept with me her just wishes," I mumbled subconsciously.

"Yes I do."

Russia let out a set of _'kolkolkolkolkol_' after that. He knew Spanish? What just happened anyways? Oh right…I'm pregnant. With Russia's kid apparently.

Wait.

Waitwaitwaitwait.

…What?

I looked at my stomach, "…why…how…is there….a…but…we…_what_?"

I went on stuttering and stumbling over words, and before I know it Mex was pulling me into a hug. I pushed at him roughly - annoyed with everything. I was _pregnant. _He and everyone need to back the fuck off. Alberto had a different plan in mind and kept trying to get close to me somehow thing mumbling his gibberish would _calm me_. The thing that was setting me off the most is Ivan wouldn't _look at _me. My fists clenched and I kicked Mexico is knee when he told me not to cry. I didn't even realize that I had been until I brought my hand to face and wiped the tears away. The doctor was explaining things that obviously no one was listening too. I tried to smile at Russia when he looked over but I only received a sigh in return which made me want to throw up. The doctor cleared her throat and both of them paid attention while I curled my legs up and zoned off. I nodded and picked up a few words and phrases - it would be easy to just grab a baby book or bug Mexico for what she said. Alberto tugged on my hand and I hopped off the table. I tried to move to Russia's side and hoped for a better response but Ivan seemed to keep an even distance between us to the point I was ready to rip my hair out. I made a frustrated noise and he back guilty.

"When we return to your house you will sleep and …we can talk about it later," he said quickly walking out the door.

I sighed and looked at the other who was glued to my side, "…Are you staying too?"

"You probably want me to stay in a hotel," Mexico gave a half-assed laugh.

"Like I said before….the house is big enough…come on." I shook my head and pulled him forward, "I'll need _someone_ to talk to." I muttered quietly.

For once Alberto didn't reply.

* * *

I was sleeping under the blankets on my side when I heard a crash. Groaning I pulled the covers off and sat up to look at the time.

9:30 AM

I smothered a yawn with my hand and sat up. There was another crash. I jumped startled by the noise - it was louder than the first. If I had always lived alone I would have been panicking. But there was Tony…and Matt…and Mex who came over randomly. So really, random noises in the morning was not a problem nor out of the ordinary. Of course then there were several crashes along with a variety of curses and that made me realize that it was Mexico and Russia. Alberto and Ivan - downstairs - alone. I groaned again and stumbled out of bed. Using the table for balance as I walked over to the door and began to descend down the stairs.

"You guys aren't killing each other…right?" I called walking down.

Silence.

"Uh…guys?" I asked louder at the bottom.

With more silence I growled in frustration and stormed into the kitchen. Tony held a pan while Mex and Ivan were knocked out on the floor.

"Hm…what they do?" I asked casually.

"They kept fucking fighting." the alien replied sharply.

I looked at them and then back to Tony, "I should of _never_ let you meet Hungary."

He shrugged and pointed to the table, "Eat."

"Shouldn't we move them first?"

Tony shook his head and pointed to the table again. Rolling my eyes I sat down, careful to step _over_ the passed out Mexican and Russian. Tony shoved some eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes toward me. Next he set down a cup of juice and looked at me expediently but I glared back.

"Tony~" I whined. "But what about a burger and coke?"

He pointed to my stomach and I huffed.

"You know too? Whatever…" I muttered taking a bite of eggs.

Sadly you could count this a typical morning for me, and by the time I finished my breakfast they began to wake up.

"Что случилось?" Ivan mumbled.

"Well," I sighed turning to face him, "apparently you and Mex were fighting and Tony decided to solve it the Hungary way."

"I see…" He said switched back to English as Mexico sat up.

Alberto took a minute to process what happened and them jumped toward me, "They teamed up against me!"

"Get _off_." I grumbled.

He frowned and loosed his grip. I looked at Russia was back to ignoring my existence. _Now for a plan you jerk._

"Hey Mexie~"

"Sí?"

I played with my food, "Could you go pick up some hamburgers for later?"

"Amelia querida, I don't think-" He began.

"Please~" I pouted.

He paused, "We are making hamburgers then - no McDonald's."

"But I like-" He gave me a look. "Ugh fine."

As Alberto stood to leave he glanced at Ivan, "Wouldn't-"

"I'll bee fine!" I cut him off before he even started.

With one more glance he walked off grabbing the set of keys from the counter. I listened carefully as he shut the door and started the car outside. Tony took my plate and cup and began to wash them. After Mexico pulled out of the drive and vanished down the street I looked at Ivan.

"So…?" I began.

"I have too-" He began to pull away again.

"No."

Ivan looked at me weird, "What?"

"I said _no_ or would you prefer нет better? Listen we need to talk about this - _you said _we could about this. So no running with a tail between your legs and _talk to me_." I glared.

Russia sighed and took a seat at the table.

* * *

**AN: **BABY TIME~ :D Yay~! Like you didn't see that coming xD And Ivan women do not like when you ignore them~ Specifically America~ For baby ideas...I did not choose for them to be states for a reason in this fic - i think it would be hard to explain her getting pregnant by all those guys without people noticing...that she was well - a chick. SO! That kills the idea of the baby(or babies ohohohohon) being a state! So what do you guys think it should be? ANYWAYS **REVIEW** PLEASE~!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Exams...homework...if you've been reading fics you should know the reasons why i was late XD I've seen a lot of stuff about exams last week. Anyways - this short and unedited AGAIN...sorry ;w; but the next one will be longer! Hopefully..MY EDITOR WILL BE ONE FOR ONCE TOO! Anyways. Uh...yeah *spaces* I forget.

**Warnings:** OC!Mexico fem!alfred or genderbending whatever you prefer to call it here and cussing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's charaters - if I did it would be more messed than it already is

* * *

I half expected for him to get up and start strangling me or something. Damn my paranoia. I shook my head to push the thoughts away. All he did was stare at the ceiling and tap his feet. I bit my lip considering if this was a good sign or a bad one. He was expecting _me_ to start the contestation. Like I knew anymore than he did!

"I don't know!" I snapped. "We just need to…talk."

He played with his scarf a little, "To begin with…are you…mad at me?"

"What?" I asked a little loud and he jumped. "I mean…why would I be?"

Ivan sighed tugging on the fabric more before gesturing to my stomach, "Well…you are…pregnant now."

"Yeah it's not like you knew or planned it…I mean…you _didn't_ plan this, _right_?" I narrowed my eyes.

He jumped, "No…No I didn't I mean… but a baby sounds…and," he trailed off mumbling and pulling the scarf up.

"Ivan…I can't understand you," I pointed out.

Russia sighed, "Having a child would…be nice…if you're gonna keep it that is."

"…Yes…I'm totally gonna be the type of person to not keep the baby," I said sarcastically. "Are…are you going to stick around and help? Or should I tell Mexico that he can because I can assure you he'd be…_more_ than happy to help."

Ivan growled at that, "When is he going to leave? This is none of his business! This is _my_ child and-"

"Our." I snarled. "Don't you even think you can just walk off with the kid or I'll blow your entire nation up."

He winced, "I am sorry…I did not mean it that way…it can be our little baby да?"

"Hmph. You stayin' or what?" I asked.

"I would love to stay…if it does not bother you." He sighed, "I had just figured…you were angry with me."

I laughed, "I thought _you_ were _angry_ with me! We didn't _know_ it would happen. Why would I?"

"The cold war-"

I remembered the dream, "The war is over! _Over!_ I don't know why everyone...just…damn it."

Basically I broke down sobbing and covered my face before curling up. Ivan was cussing in Russian and I'm pretty sure he knocked down the chair or something. He tugged at my hands trying to pull them away from my face.

"Come on Amelia…please do not cry? I am sure _several _people would have my head," he chuckled nervously. "Did the war bug you that badly?"

Dropping my hands I looked at him. Looked at him exactly how I should. Like he was _fucking_ insane.

"Did it…_Of course _it did!" I screeched. "Y-You would _think_ after how good friends we were and then you being all 'I'm gonna blow you now да?' would be a little traumatizing!"

"I never said it like that…" he mumbled.

"You could of! Actually - it would have been a lot easier if you did!"

Ivan sighed and I tried to recoil up again, but his hands were keeping mine from moving. I stubbornly tugged for a moment but gave in when his grip tightened.

He patted my head and stood, "The times were…difficult. I never really…"

Ivan trailed off after that. He seemed to give up on words because he just picked me up and walked into the living room. I sniffled and nuzzled into his scarf…it smelled all _girly_. I would have to save that question for later. When he was about to drop me on the couch I clung harder. So…Ivan sat down and I made myself comfortable.

"I'm bein' annoying' as Mex," I mumbled into his neck.

"I do not mind really," he shrugged and stuffed his nose into my hair.

"This has _not_ been a good few days," I whipped my eyes before looking at Ivan. "A-and I cried 'cuz of stupid hormones."

He only smiled and laughed quietly into my hair.

"Jerk…"

Russia shifted so we both were laying down. Yawning, I closed my eyes and listened to the washer hum in the background. Between it and his heartbeat I was already falling back asleep. The silence continued for a moment before I could tell he was going to say something.

"What do you think…they'll.." he began and stopped.

I turned to look up at him, "Well…a boy would probably be a mini-Russia but with my awesome personality."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I was hoping the big ego was part of the acting for Alfred."

"Nah. It's still there. Just not as…full blown," I mused.

Ivan snorted, "What a shame."

"Come one, you wouldn't of hung around when I was younger if I was _that_ bad. You've love my personality~!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that?"

"Duh."

"Well, you were quite nicer back then…"

"You sound like Iggy!" I pointed out.

Ivan made a face of disgust, "Oh I hope not."

"Well - you do~"

Ivan gave me this very strange but familiar look and I huffed, "Don't you _dare_ start 'kolkol'ing me Braginski."

"What makes you think I was going to do that?"

I rolled my eyes, replying sarcastically, "A lucky guess I suppose."

"Lucky guess of - oh mi dios!" Mexico let out a girly scream.

I looked up at him, "When did you?" I looked at Ivan. "We aren't.."

I gave up and hid my face as Mexico started on a rampage how Russia was molesting me. Ivan getting irritated pushed me off and I fell to the floor. And you know did I ever tell you that floor are hard? Because they are.

"Ow…" I whined sitting up.

Russia frowned and tired to say something but Mex shot off several insults his way and ran over to me. He helped me up to my feet and then dragged me off into the kitchen.

"What did he do?" Mex snapped.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Let me go Tito."

Alberto paused and then stepped away - surprising me really. Usually he would be more…prescient.

"Amelia?"

"What?"

He watched as Ivan brought the groceries in and sat them on the table. Mexico glared, fists clenched.

"Yes, Mexico?" He smiled innocently.

Alberto shook his head and focused on me, "I meet up some of the other nations when I was out…they are coming here soon."

"W-What? Damn it Mex!" I shouted.

Before either could answer I stormed off to go change. I could never find a break - not just _once, could I? _

_

* * *

_**AN: **Alberto killed the cuddles! XD Anyways Next chapter more nations 3 and Alfred-America xD Review please?_  
_


End file.
